Tales of a young spy
by DamnThemVamps
Summary: Cammie and her friends thought Gallagher was the only spy school in the world, until...Blackthorne comes along. Now, forced to spend a semester in Blackthorne, will they pull through? What will happen along the way? Dangers, secrets,love? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**! Hello fellow reader/writers out there who might be reading this story! This is my first fan-fic and it's basically the same plot-line as **_**Cross my heart and hope to die **_**except in this story, the Gallagher Academy visits Blackthorne instead of vice-versa. I really enjoyed the book and I hope you did too! (in my opinion, Zach and Cammie makes SUCH a better couple than Josh and Cammie!! Let me know what you think****) anyways here's the story!! This story is told in Cammie's point of view.**

**Oh and I almost forgot this part since it's my first time and all but I, Gallagher girl0129, do not own the wonderful story of Gallagher girl series. All credit belongs to Ally Carter (my idol) and Disney-Hyperion. Though the plot for this story is mine (sorta)**

**

* * *

**

It _was _supposed to be a normal day.

Of course, in my world, Normal has a whole different meaning than most other 16 year old girls.

_Normal_, means getting up in the morning and going to breakfast wondering what language you're gonna speak today.

_Normal,_ is going to P&E and learning how to protect yourself from 15 ninjas with a piece of paper.

_Normal, _is pretending to the world, that we're snobby rich geniuses that go to an ultra-genius girl-only private boarding school, when really we're spies. Ya, you heard me, SPIES. The Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women is a school for SPIES. But of course, we're geniuses too. How many people can say that they cracked a CIA national code by the age of 3?

However today, even my world _wasn't _normal.

* * *

It all started when I "accidently" over heard my mom aka headmistress talking to my strictest (and hottest) teacher Joe Solomon this morning just before breakfast.

"How do you think the girls will take it?" I heard my mom say.

"What? About Blackthorne?" Mr. Solomon replied.

_Blackthorne? What in the world is Blackthrone?? Why have I never heard of it?_

"When are you going to tell them?" Solomon continued.

"I don't know, I've never kept something this big from her before."

When I heard this, I had to keep from laughing. Never kept something this big? She's a former spy in the CIA for god's sake! Her job is keeping things from people! More than most of the things in her life are on a need-to-know basis, including…what happened to my dad.

"Well you're gonna have to tell them sooner or later, we're leaving tomorrow."

_Leaving? As in going on a mission? But what does that have to do with Blackthrone? Why is my mom so worried? _A million questions swarmed in my head. I didn't know what to do. I could have charged in and have my mom explain herself, I could have eavesdropped a little longer, I could even sneak into my mother's office and see what I could find. But I did the thing I did best- I disappeared.

* * *

Later at breakfast , I couldn't think straight. All that was in my mind was _Blackthorne._ What is it? or Who is it? or Where is it? I didn't know. And it was killing me. Bex, my best friend, probably noticed, because she asked me,

"What 's wrong?" In German of course, cause that's the language we're supposed to be speaking.

I looked into her eyes, than quickly looked away. Should I tell her? Maybe it's nothing and I'm just making too big a deal of it. But what if it was something? What if we were in trouble? What if-

"Hello? Anybody there? I asked what's wrong." Bex waved her hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry Bex. I didn't hear you." Bex raised her eyebrow, clearly suspicious. Of course I could hear her, I could hear her even if she was whispering to me 20 metres away.

"um, Cammie? What's up with you?"

"me? Nothing, Bex." I lied easily. It was something we spies are good at. Of course we are also good at telling if someone is lying so I guess I shouldn't be surprised when Bex said,

"You're lying."

I sighed, what was I supposed to do? How do you keep a secret this big to someone as smart as Bex? But Bex wasn't the only one I had to worry about.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liz chimed in.

"Cammie is hiding something from us," Bex explained.

"What's wrong Cam?" Liz asked me. A little too loudly, because soon, I was being swarmed with my fellow Gallagher classmates.

"What is it Cammie?" That was Anna Fetterman I assume.

"Cammie, is it true that you and Josh are still secretly seeing each other and you got caught and now you're being expelled?" Tina Walters, of course, is trying to spread nasty rumors.

I was overwhelmed with questions I could not answer and I felt claustrophobic. Thankfully, my other good friend Macey McHenry saved me just in time.

"Ok guys, back off back off! Leave Cammie alone!" Macey shouted. Even though she just joined us last semester and she's still just getting used to this whole "spy" thing, she is known for throwing tantrums. "EVERYONE! STEP AWAY FROM CAMMIE!!!!" She screamed. That was enough to make everyone shut up and all the other students and teachers stare. Never liking to be the center of attention, I blushed.

Bex, Macey and Liz dragged me out of the cafeteria and up to our dorm, where they made me sit on my bed and closed in on me. I was NOT gonna get out of this.

"Okay, Cammie."Liz started, "You know I don't like torturing people so you better tell us what's up."

All three of them stared at me, waiting. I groaned.

"Come on guys, It's really nothing." I tried to laugh it off. But guessing by the look on their faces, they weren't buying it at all.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone until we're sure of what it really is okay?"

They looked at each other, nodded, and looked at me again.

So I confessed. Telling them about what I heard this morning, not missing one word. After all, we spies have excellent memories.

* * *

After I'm done, they all looked confused and worried. Just like I was this morning. Liz was pacing, Bex was punching into her pillow (apparently, that helps her think) and Macey was, what do you know, painting her nails and looking bored.

Liz was the first to break the silence "So that's it? That's all they said?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

"What's Blackthrone?" Macey asked, "Do you guys also don't know or is it just like a me being a new girl thing?"

"No, Macey, if we knew, we wouldn't be like this." Bex spoke for the first time.

"So what are we going to do? I mean, we can't just leave it like this." I said

"Well, Solomon said we're leaving tomorrow right? They have to tell us what's going on sooner or later." Liz reasoned.

Right on cue, the P.A. system suddenly blasted with my mother's voice

"Can the follow students please report to the Headmistress' office right now. Tina Walters, Elizabeth Sutton, Anna Fetterman, Isabelle Croatia, Rebecca Baxter, Eva Alvarez, Macey McHenry, Allison Calgar, Katie Coates, Christina Bauer, Sarah Stone, Mick Morrison, Kim Lee and Cameron Morgan. Thank you."

We looked at each other, is this it?

* * *

Outside my mom's office, stood 15 very confused girls. I mean even though Gallagher Academy is a school and all, there's not many things you could do to get in trouble, and there usually isn't much things that couldn't be said to everyone in the school. After all, we're sisters.

Anyway, so being the Headmistress' daughter and all, everyone turns to me, expecting an answer. Even the usually loud and obnoxious Tina was quiet. _Everyone_ expected me to say something, when really, I'm just as confused as they are.

Suddenly, the door to the office flew open, and inside, stood my mom, Mr. Solomon, Professor Buckingham, Mr. Mosckowitz, Madame Dabney, and Dr. Fibbs.

As we quietly walked in, (and by quiet I mean the kind where you wouldn't know we were there even if we were right behind you with a knife kind of quiet) wondering what the hell was going on, my mom stood up.

"Hello girls," she began, "I know you all must be confused as to why you're here, but I will explain that in a moment, for now, please have a seat." She gestured to the row of chairs at the back, but as far as I'm concerned, not one of us actually wanted to sit down.

"Now," My mom continued, "You girls are among one of the best students in the Gallagher Academy, so I believe that it is right that you are chosen for this assignment. For ages, Gallagher has been the best school in the world, of it's kind, but it _is _only for girls. As you can see, there are many male spies as well, if not more, so it should be logical that there are more than one school like ours in the world, for more than one gender. Am I right?"

We all stared at her, knowing what she meant but too shocked to absorb it.

"So, umm," My mom was fidgeting, she was _fidgeting_, "I would like to introduce you to a few students, from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys."

Than, the most not normal thing happened.

Three boys, BOYS, about our age, entered through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what guys? I got reviews. I GOT REVIEWS!!! I can't believe that I got 3 reviews in the first 2 hours I'M SOO HAPPY!! I'm really glad you guys like my story, so even though my eyes hurt, my brain feels like exploding, and I'm down right cranky. After reading reviews, I decided to write MORE!! anyways hope this one is good :) constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**Oh ya and I don't own the Gallagher girl series, or Cammie, or Bex, or Zach....**

Every single girl in the room, all with an IQ above 120, froze.

We could have said so many things, whether they're truth or lies, in 14 languages. Yet all of us...froze...

It was like some random dude came and deactivated our brains (which might actually be possible after Dr. Fibbs perfect his brain-freezing technique).

The boys, clearly amused, smirked. Which just annoyed the hell out of me. As if I wasn't already annoyed. Don't take this the wrong way, but up till a minute ago, I thought my school were the only school in the world that specialized in _spy _training and now there's another one, I don't know, it just made me feel...less special?

I guess all 15 of us realized that for the past 3 minutes and 29 seconds, we've done nothing but stare, and we didn't Madame Dabney's C&A class to know that's impolite.

"Oh! Um..." That was Bex, Rebecca Baxter, who once convinced an entire Japanese army that Global warming is really due to elephant poop, is at a loss for words, "Hi! Um... hi guys, I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Baxter, Bex. Call me Bex, yeah just call me Bex. Of course my mom calls me Rebecca, and my dad calls me Becca, and- OW!"

I believe Macey pinched her from behind, good thing she did, or I don't know how long Bex would go on.

I studied the boys, the one on the left was wearing glasses, he had dirty blond hair, and he was sort of nerd-looking, but he was cute, in his own way.

The boy on the right was your average Greek god. He was just plain GORGEOUS. Like Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt gorgeous.

The guy in the middle, he was handsome as well, not as good looking as the one on the right, but he _was _still handsome. His hair is messed up in all the right places, he had the biggest smirk on his face, his emerald green eyes were dazzling and inviting, so warm, almost as if I've seen it before... wait... Green eyes, cocky grin, messy hair... I _have _seen him before!!!!!

I flashed back to winter break: I remember one day I was walking on the street, minding my own business, when suddenly there was Josh, and DeeDee, right there, at a corner, _kissing. _Kissing! I was so shocked I immediately turned and wanted to run away as fast as possible. But something stopped me, or rather some_one_.

I looked up, a cute boy flashed a cocky smirk at me. He was looking down at me like it was funny or something, but the situation I was in was anything _but _funny.

"watch out there, Gallagher Girl." The boy said. Still smirking at me.

After I got a good look at the boy, I realized that he wasn't just cute, he was REALLY cute. But the last thing I wanted to think up about at that time was cute boys, after all, the last boy I thought was cute didn't end up well, in fact, he was precisely 10.7 meters behind me, _kissing _another girl.

Than I heard the boy calling me a Gallagher girl, and I was even more mad. At first I wondered how he knew I was from Gallagher, than I remembered that I was wearing my uniform. Than I thought that he probably just thought of me as another rich Gallagher snob, which I can't really blame him or anything because, well, that's exactly what I want people to think. I was about to walk away when suddenly, precisely 10.7 meters away, I hear,

"Cammie?" It was a perky girl's voice.

Oh no, I thought, not now, please, not now. But I could tell that they were walking toward me, and I couldn't just walk away, so I did the thing spies were good at- acting.

I closed my eyes and turned around, when I opened them, the annoyed Cammie turned in to a happy Cammie, and I said,

"Hi guys! Fancy meeting you here!"

DeeDee came forth to greet me, while Josh was eyeing the boy behind me.

"Hey Cammie! Who's that?" Looking at the boy, now beside me.

I was about to say that he was a total stranger, when he spoke.

"Jack, Jack Wallace, I'm Cammie's friend." His smirk never leaving his face.

I stared at him, wide eyed. _Friend? Friend? Who does this guy think he is? I've barely met him and he's calling me his friend?_

I was about to deny when he suddenly did something I'd never thought anyone would do, he took my hand. He didn't just take my hand, he held it, in his. Making it look like we were _hand-holding_. I gasped, but soon contained myself, not wanting them to think I was someone who was too much a wimp to let some guy hold my hand, not to say that the guy was my _friend._

Now I had to play along, it was the only thing I could do to get out of my situation. How else would I explain what was going on? Josh looked _really _unhappy, but hey, he was the one kissing another girl just moments ago.

I told them that me and _Jack _had to go, and than quickly dragged _Jack _around the corner. After I was far enough from Josh and DeeDee, I started screaming at _Jack_, saying some very un-lady like words in between, than I slapped him. In the face. Real hard. I was so angry I didn't care that I probably slapped him with enough force that could knock out a small tree. But he just stood there. Not moving an inch. Still smirking.

I couldn't believe it. _HOW? HOW IN THE WORLD IS HE STILL STANDING THERE? SHOULDN'T HE BE LYING ON THE FLOOR, GRINDING IN PAIN?? _

I stared at him, not knowing what to do. Angry, and annoyed and shocked and embarrassed and hurt at the same time. I turned around and ran away. As fast as I can. Hoping that I would never see him again.

Now the same boy stood in front of me, in my mother's office, in my school, where I've just been told that there was another spy school. For boys. HE WAS A SPY! HE WAS SPYING ON ME! I was so shocked at the realization that I shot up and shouted.

"YOU!"

The boy smirked even bigger, if possible, "me." he said.

"Do you know him?" Tina asked, now interested more than ever.

Now all 14 girls, the 3 boys, and the teachers are staring at me. Normally I would be blushing like crazy, wishing I could disappear. But now, now I couldn't care less. I started screaming at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Were you spying on me? Why did you do that back there? Do you know who that was? Did you know who I was? Do you know what could've happened? Or were you too much of a asshole to care? More than ever, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I heard Madame Dubney gasp, my mom shouting my name, the girls behind me snicker, and Bex and Liz giving each other high-fives, and yet the boy was _still _smirking.

I wanted to punch him. So hard. But I didn't.

Silence filled the room for a moment. Than Mr. Solomon spoke again.

"Okay guys, I don't know what your problem is, but you'll be fixing that somewhere else, not here. The reason the boys are here is to take you to escort you to their school. Blackthrone Institute, where you will be spending for the next semester."

Again the girls behind me gasped and whispered, gushing and gossiping I assume. But again I screamed.

"What? No, you have got to be kidding me! Escort? Staying? Are you kidding me? You're making me go to the same place that _thing _goes to? Why? No! Mom! Are you behind this? Why? You're making me live with those assholes? What the -"

"QUIET " Mr. Solomon bellowed, than he came up to me and slapped me. Hard. On the face. Just like I did to Jack. Although I faltered a bit, I didn't fall. No, I've been slapped harder before, even by Mr. Solomon. But that was for P&E, this was for real.

Even though I've just been slapped, by a teacher, not one soul in the room did anything. Not even my mother. Who just stared at me. Like all the other people in the room. Though when I looked at Jack, his smirk wasn't there anymore. Which surprised me, because I though he'd be happy that I got slapped.

After that, I quieted, and sat back down. Bex and Liz squeezed my hand, giving me assurance. I still shot daggers at Jack.

"Okay," my mom said "now that's settled, I'll be giving the rest of the instructions. Liz, you go with Jonas, Bex, Grant would guide you, and Cameron," she looked at me, a sort of look that's begging me and commanding me at the same time, "Zach, will be your escort. The rest of you follow them."

Apparently, the nerdy boy on the left was Jonas, the Greek god was Grant, and the ass-hole was... Zach? "Excuse me, mother, but there is no Zach here" I told my mom.

"Yes there is, it was the boy you were shouting at."

I looked at _Zach _or _Jack _or WHATEVER and shot daggers at him. Too tired and frustrated to care about the truth, just wanting to get over it. And after all that, he was still. Smirking.

I wanted to KILL him.

And after all that, he had the nerve to walk up to me and say,

"I believe we haven't formally met yet, my name is Zach, Zach Goode."

Than he smirked his all too annoying smirk as we walked over to the helicopter that was to take us to..*gulp* Blackthorne.

**A/N omg THAT TOOK SOOO LONG! Wow I'm watching the Olympics right now and Canada just won gold!! YAY!!! anyways, tell me what you think. I just thought of that funny little encounter between them like on the spot and I thought that it would be funny. If there's anything wrong with it please tell me and i'll fix it. But now it's almost midnight and i'm waaaay too tired to edit it so please just read it and hopefully you wont weep... oh right REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I realized that the last chapter was a bit...too extreme and Cammie was sorta OOC. So for this chapter I've decided to tone things down a bit. But it still has a lot of Cammie/Zach action going on and I hope you like it. Please tell me there's something wrong that I should fix since I'm a fairly new writer and all.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher girl series and all of the characters so far, except for the few extra girls I put in the mission to make 15. **

Although I've been punched, strangled, cut, slapped, hit, and physical damaged in more ways imaginable, the plane ride to Blackthrone was by far, the most painful experience I have ever been through.

The walk to the private jet was silent, and awkward. Because the majority of students are staying at Gallagher, only Mr. Solomon will be accompanying us to Blackthrone. After I said good bye to my mom, everyone was all over me.

"Cammie! What was that?"

"Cammie, that was so brave of you!"

"Cammie, is Zach your secret boyfriend now?"

"Boy you sure move on fast!"

"Cammie you rock!"

"Cammie how did you guys meet?"

"Cammie are you okay?"

It was all I could do to keep from screaming. But I contained myself. After that little number back there, the last thing I want to do is attract more attention.

In between all the commotion, I looked up and caught Zach's looking at me. I quickly looked away, it was really hard to stay mad at someone with eyes that gorgeous. He had seemed worried, but I'm sure that couldn't be it.

Thankfully, Bex and Liz saved me by leading me to the back of the plane and sitting beside me. While Macey forcefully made all the other girls sit in the front. Liz put her arms around my neck and Bex held my hand. But I didn't feel much better. After I just embarrassed myself in front of my peers and teachers, I don't know if I ever will.

My plan was to stay as far away as possible from Zach and the other Blackthrone boys, but Zach had something else completely in mind. I wanted to disappear as I saw him slowly saunter my way.

"Hey, Gallagher girl," he called me by that name again, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

When my girls didn't move, he said "alone."

Bex, Liz, and Macey looked at me, and I gave them a look that said "It's okay, I'll be fine. If he tries to do anything to me, I will permanently disable him."

That got them to leave, but I wasn't as confident as I have seemed.

"Hey," Zach sat down next to me, "wow, that was quite something back there, and they said you were the quiet one." He chuckled.

_They? Who's they? Does that mean that they've known about us way longer than we have known about them? _Of course, I didn't say so out loud. I don't plan on saying anything to him at all.

"Are you mad at me? Come on Gallagher girl, you're a spy, you know what it's like."

My plan didn't work.

"Mad?" I kept my voice as low as I could, "Why would I be mad at you? You never did anything wrong, did you _Jack? _Friend. Old _pal." _I growled at the last word.

"That was not my fault! It was mission, I was _undercover._ It's not like you've never lied about your identity before." Zach smirked, probably hinting at the Josh incident.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, regretting it the second I said it out loud.

"Spy." He pointed to himself and shot me that cocky grin. His eyes twinkled as it met mine, and I realized how beautiful a shade of green it was.

"That doesn't mean anything." I argued. "Just because you're a spy doesn't mean you could play around with people like that. It still doesn't explain why you pretended to know me, and be my _friend."_

"Would it have been easier to convince them that you just bumped in to me on the street? Wouldn't that cause suspicion on why you were so careless and in such a hurry to run away? Then, wouldn't it have been easier to link to the fact that you saw them kissing and was upset? Did I really do you wrong, or did I save you?" He wasn't smirking anymore, but had a serious expression instead. I looked down, a bit embarrassed.

I felt his hand on my chin, then, so slowly, he tilted my head up to meet his eyes, "Do you forgive me?" He beckoned. His voice so smooth and gentle I felt like fainting, but his hand was secured on my chin, and I realized that he put his hand on my back. He was so close, inches away, and I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Yes," I manage to choke out.

He smiled, not smirked, but a genuine smile. He leaned in, I thought he was going to kiss me, I prepared myself, but he just let go and stood up.

"Well, now that's settled, I'll be on my way then, " Before he left, he turned around and winked at me, actually _winked _at me, and said "oh, and welcome to Blackthrone."

I looked out the window, still dazed, and realized, we've landed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So..I just want to thank everyone for your great reviews and...this is the third chapter...i have actually nothing to say so..um here's the story!**

…

* * *

"Wow," That was Bex. The girl who normally couldn't stop talking, is speechless.

We just settled in to our dorm at Blackthorne, and I told Macey, Liz and Bex my encounter with Zach on the plane.

"So, what does it mean?" I asked Macey, who usually knows _everything _about boys. But not today.

"I-I don't know." Macey stuttered, frustrated with the idea of not understanding the opposite sex.

We all stared at her. Zach Goode has managed to outsmart Macey, shut up Bex, and leave me dazed with one conversation. Oh this boy is _good._

"Actually it's _goode, _not good" I jumped. Standing at the door, was no other than Zach himself, what do you know? Smirking. "Talking about me?"

Oh god. Did I just say that out loud? My cheek turned red instantly. Zach slowly walked in, when he saw me blush, he took his pointer finger and gently, so gently, touched my cheek and whispered, "No worries, Gallagher girl, it's just me." Which is the exact reason why I blushed more.

"So," He turned to my friends, "How do you like Blackthorne so far?"

"It's absolutely lovely Mr. Goode, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get ready for lunch." Liz said in a stern voice.

"Sure," He chuckled and began to walk away, when he walked by me, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "see you later, Gallagher girl" and walked out the door. Just like that.

I turned to my friends, who's all gaping at what just happened. I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"That guy, right there, was _hot._" We all laughed, Elizabeth Sutton just called a boy _hot_. He is _really_ good.

* * *

Oh, I might have forgot to mention what Blackthorne actually _is_. When us Gallagher girls got off the plane, we have expected an underground secret agency, an abandoned warehouse that turns out to be tech-filled emporium, and heck, even a flying space craft would have been more expected than what we actually saw. A school. A plain regular school with brick buildings painted over with cement. Except above the front door it says "Roseview private school for boys" instead of Blackthorne. Now if that was what they call their "cover" I don't know if I should be impressed or dissapointed.

"That's Blackthrone?" Macey asked, "I thought Blackthorne was supposed to be one of the 'best spy school out there'. Even my last school I got kicked out of was better than this! And let me tell you, that school was _really_ full of crap."

Mr. Solomon chuckled, "Fooled every single one of them, look closely girls."

I squinted at the building in front of me. At first it was still the same, than I got it. It was still the same! Like the wind that just flew by didn't affect it at all! It looked so real that normal people wouldn't have seen it at all, but with spy training, you can tell the teeny difference. I walked closer to the school, it was protected by a simple gate, but I knew better than to touch it. Now I could see clearer, the supposed school was really... "hologram" I breathed, mesmerized by the intricate details.

"Oh My Gosh. That is the smartest thing ever!!" Bex squealed and suddenly, every Gallagher girl exploded in to chatter, but another question haunted me. If this was a total fake, than where's the real school?

Zach seemed to have heard my thoughts, "Well, as fascinating as our cover is, and I have to say, it is pretty fascinating, We do have to get going and you girls have to unpack. So, Mr. Solomon, please do the honor." He smiled and gestured Solomon to go...and do something.

Solomon stepped toward the gate and crouched. Beneath a tiny pebble, was a button. The moment he pressed it, a screen popped up out of no where and settled on the gate. Solomon then pressed his palm againest the screen and it instantly recognized the him.

"Solomon, Joe. Former student, teacher at Gallagher Academy, now visitor. Accepted." Then again a case popped out of no where and in it, lay.....nothing.

"Okay, the first part was kinda cool, but then you get nothing? I don't get that, is that another new girl thing?" Macey was getting annoyed.

"Ah," Zach chipped in, "But it's not nothing."

Then, Solomon took something out of the case, and I realized that it was actually invisible contacts. How cool was that? He put it on, and smiled. "It still looks the same after all these years." Then he turned to us, and said, "Go on, the security will recognize you too."

I decided to go first, when I put my hand on the screen, it said, " Morgan, Cameron. Student at Gallagher Academy, daughter of Morgan, Rachel. Visitor. Accepted." Then the case popped up again and I slowly took out the contacts. When I put them on, I gasped. Before me was no more a ordinary school. It was....just wow. Before me lay a smooth, humongous, pyramid shaped building built out of a reflective glass-like material, but much much stronger. I could tell it's bullet proof and much more. It was way beyond what I thought it was and probably more secure than the white house or even the CIA. It was pure genius. "Wow, just wow"

Soon, everyone was fighting to enter Blackthorne, but I could hardly care or even look at the chaos behind me, as I was still staring at the wonder before me. As more and more girls put on their contacts, one by one I hear them gasp or wow than remain to silence. 2 minutes and 29 seconds later, it was all quiet. I figured that the girls all got in, and teared myself from Blackthorne to turn around, and found myself 2 inches away from Zach Goode. I blushed.

"Hey," he said, "We should go in."

I turned to face Blackthorne again, and saw an automatic door made out of the same type of material as the rest of the building. As Macey went forward to go in, I stopped her.

"What?" She turned to look at me.

"It couldn't be _that_ easy." I looked around the place, not trusting the door at all. Then I saw it.

Surrounding the school, was a line of stones cut to the same size, the pattern was clear.

Red, Gray, Black, Brown, Red, Gray, Black Brown. The pattern continued until a place. Exactly in line with the forth metallic panel from the door. I smiled, and went to the oddly placed green stone. Sure enough, it wasn't made out of stone, but high technique titanium. I found a crack on the surface and slowly opened it, hoping to find something, but opened up to 10 buttons containing the numbers 0-9. I sighed. _You have got to be kidding me. _ We just went through all that and now there's a password? I thought hard, what could it be? Then I got an idea.

I counted the number of rocks from the gate to the green one, and the answer was 12, then the panel it was leading to was the 4th one. So on the pad, I entered 1204, and I smiled as the rock opened up and a gold key shone in sight.

Behind me I heard Mr. Solomon say, "Well done, Ms. Morgan. That was brilliant, I think I'll even let that little incident earlier slide."

Then I heard another pair of footsteps walk toward me, I knew it was Zach when he said,

"Impressive, Gallagher girl. You're the first visitor we've had that figured it out." He smirked, "Others just got electrified and had their memory temporarily erased."

I shuddered when I thought of that being Macey. But soon came back to sense,

"You've had other ...you know, _visitors_ around here?" I asked.

He laughed, "No. But for what it's worth, I'm impressed."

I smiled. I didn't know why, but that made me feel all giddy and butterfliey and excited inside. I know, pretty good vocabulary for a 16 year old that's fluent in 14 languages.

I took the key and started heading for the door, then remembered that it was probably fake, and headed for the 4th panel instead. Yup, there was a key hole on the bottom that fit my key. I unlocked it and went through another series of brain scan and such and finally, I was in Blackthorne.

After we all got in, I took in all the high tech surface and bullet proof windows and asked Zach,

"So, I'm guessing Blackthorne hasn't been around for that long."

"Hmm? Oh, well not as long as Gallagher, but long enough to have protected and trained 176 spies during the second world war. Also long enough to be destroyed by a German air raider. (**Excuse me if that is totally incorrect I'm clueless about weapons") **So, technically this is Blackthorne 2.0, but the name's been here for a while."

"Okay, well that explains question number 1, what about question number 2?"

"And that would be..."

Oops, I haven't even asked the second question that's been in my mind. Haha, jokes on me.

"Oh, well, I was just about to say that security your school has is beyond ..um..secure! Wow, like that took a really long time getting in, even with my impressive espionage skill and all, well not that impressive, haha, that would be bragging," I looked up at him, what the hell was I doing? I never stutter! I might not like attention and all, but I was trained to always keep my voice steady! What was happening with me? I regained my confidence and looked him in the eye, but then I decided that it was easier keeping my confidence when I'm staring in to a gorgeous pool of emerald. So I looked at his arms instead, which were muscular and strong, and I felt wobbly, oh heavens and his chest, so sturdy and I could see his 6-pack under his tight shirt. In the end, I had to stare at the ground, which didn't really help my confidence image at all. I might have been staring at my shoes for god knows how long, when Zach put his hand on my back and said,

"Well, you must be tired after that plane ride, go get settled before lunch. I'm sure you must have a _lot_ to share with you friends." Then, he walked away, chuckling.

_Did he just make fun of me? _Wow, I really need to sit down.

* * *

**So, did you like this chapter? I'm sorta running out of fun ideas for this story so if anyone has anything, please PM me and I might use it in the story :) Thanks guys, you're the best. Review please! It's what keeps the writer ALIVE!! **


End file.
